


Bar

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She meets him in a bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar

She frequents a bar in downtown New York.  
That's when she sees him.  
He is the new bartender.  
He s gorgeous with blonde hair and blue-gray eyes.  
She starts talking to him every time she comes.  
He is nice to talk to, not judgmental at all.  
One day she is the last customer.  
They both are alone.  
He leans in and kisses her.  
She realizes she has fallen for him.  
They get together.  
She feels complete.


End file.
